


Closeness

by legendaryjars



Series: In Which A Knight And Her Princess Love Each Other [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 'bangs pots and pans together' VIVI IS GAY AND IN LOVE, F/F, Knight AU, Romantic Fluff, but what else is new, damn the word knight looks weird. why is it spelled like that, im sprinkling in some forbidden romance to spice it up dont mind me, it's there....as a Treat, you can see the forbidden romance if you squint i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryjars/pseuds/legendaryjars
Summary: A simple rose thorn shouldn't really bring out this many feelings, in Vivi's opinion. Or at least that what she probably says to herself five hours later.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: In Which A Knight And Her Princess Love Each Other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Closeness

“Ouch!”

Vivi quickly let go of the rose. She had somehow managed to prick her finger on a thorn. She didn’t know why she had bothered trying to hide her yelp, it was impossible to hide anything when Nami was practically sitting in her lap.

Nami raised her head from her shoulder with a concerned look in her brown eyes.

“You okay?”

Vivi already missed the weight of Nami's head against her shoulder and the pressure of her armour against her arm.

Despite their close proximity, she did her best to hide her now bleeding hand. “Yes, it didn’t hurt all that much.”

Nami raised an eyebrow.

“Nonsense dear, show me your hand.”

“I promise you, I’m fine,” Vivi mumbled with a smile pulling at her lips.

Nami in all her knightly glory wouldn’t stand for it and insisted. At last Vivi relented and reached her hand out to Nami’s gentle grasp.

Her leather gloves were cold, but Vivi knew from past experience that her hands were warm and calloused from years of holding a sword.

As Nami held her hands, Vivi could feel the blush already crawling across her face. It really wasn’t necessary, it hadn’t hurt that much. But she was in no way complaining.

Nami tucked a red strand of hair behind her ear, and Vivi found herself speechless.

Every little freckle on her face stood out like stars against the night sky on her pale skin, and her eyes, usually as brown as the bark of an oak, made her think of molten gold as they lightened in the bright sunlight.

She barely heard Nami say something before she woke herself from her stupor.

“Come again?”

Nami smiled, and Vivi decided that dimples and red lips were the loveliest thing in the world.

“I said, do you want me to kiss it better?”

Vivi felt like if she were to blush any harder, smoke was going to start coming out of her ears. She nearly congratulated herself out loud when her voice didn’t shake as she mumbled that she would like that very much, thank you.

Nami chuckled softly, and brought Vivis fingers up to her lips to deliver a soft kiss. She completely missed where the rose thorn had pricked her finger, but none of them really cared.

It all dawned on her, suddenly. Vivi felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. But that didn’t feel like it mattered, because as of right now, she knew that as long as Nami was with her, she could do anything.

She wanted to keep sitting on this stone bench amidst the roses, constantly at risk of being seen. She wanted Nami to keep on holding her hand, and she wanted to hold hers in turn. She wanted to keep seeing Nami in sunlight, and most of all, she wanted to keep this magnetic closeness.

Fleetingly, she wondered if Nami wanted the same things.

**Author's Note:**

> This, just like Moderately in Love, is based on a picture. It's 3 am and I'm too tired to try and figure out links, so I'll just say that you can find it on my tumblr (onepiecehcs) under the tag 'knight au' if you want to see it.
> 
> Goodnight. If you need me I'm either sleeping or making bread.


End file.
